Knowledge assessment and/or test data evaluation is a cumbersome and time intensive task which often requires external databases and complex tools which can only be handled by computer experts. Most processing tools for knowledge assessment and/or test designer do not allow for self-defined sets of questions. Furthermore, questions cannot be selected at random. Beyond, existing processing tools often require external databases and incorporate the use of different data query and accessing tools. Hence, it is desirable, to provide a processing tool for knowledge assessment and/or test designer, which can be used to easily create tests (such as product knowledge tests) in a user-friendly manner, to automate a process of conducting tests, correction of papers and report generation from test results. Beyond, a high customization of such a tool would be desirable.